Christmas Day
by Tansku94
Summary: Tsuna's day should have been normal work day but he finds that this day isn't orginally when everyone is avoiding him expect some people.


It was supposed to be normal day; meetings, mafia things, but Tsunayoshi Sawada noticed that his righthand man and left were avoiding him. They were with him in meetings but they were like absent. He wanted to know reason. Tsuna decided to look for these two. He found Hayato easily but when man saw him, Hayato escaped.

'What's going on?' Tsuna thought hard. He couldn't however think why would Hayato avoid him that much. Vongola hasn't got any threatening letters to his knowlegde. Tsuna started get worried when Takeshi too ran away from him. Was today Avoid-Tsuna-Day? He sighed. He knew that he should just grab other one of the boys and ASK them. He was however scared, he didn't want to know that Takeshi and Hayato avoided him because they didn't want to be with him anymore. Tsuna shaked his head. He knows that that isn't it. He started to think another possibilities. He couldn't think anything else. He decided to find his another Guardians.

Tsuna found Ryohei but he too ran away. Now, now he was just pissed off. He found Hibari next.

"Hibari!" Tsuna yelled. He was seeing like Hibari tensed but that wasn't possible right?

"What do you want Herbivore?" Hibari asked and now Tsuna could tell he was tense about something. He just didn't know what about.

"Do you know what's gotten into Takeshi, Ryohei and Hayato?" Tsuna asked and tilted his head. It got many people tell him what he wanted, even if he didn't know why. Hibari winced but didn't say anything first.

"Why should I know anything what those herbivores do near you?" Hibari asked and turned to leave. Tsuna was about to say something about his words, when Hibari turned and glared him. Tsuna closed his mouth. He didn't want to duel Hibari today. He sighed. Something was wrong and he wasn't sure what!

Tsuna walked down the aisle and saw Lambo. He was just about to call boy when boy saw him and ran away. Tsuna looked confused after Lambo. He sighed, he would look Mukuro and Chrome. He found them easily. At least other one.

"Kufufufu problems Vongola?" Mukuro asked grinning to Tsuna. Tsuna just sighed again, of course Mukuro knew something strange was happening in estate.

"Do you know why everyone run away from me expect you and Hibari?" Tsuna asked and raised eyebrow in question when he saw Mukuro wince.

"Hmm.. That is interesting question, have you thought about it yourself?" Mukuro asked and tried obviously look like he was enjoying this. Tsuna still saw he was nervous but why?

"Of course. But I haven't found suitable reason unless you are again trying to hide assassin who tried to kill me?" Tsuna asked and looked Mukuro warningly. Last time assassin who had tried to assassinate him had gotten in Hibari and Mukuro's hands. He still didn't know what happened to that assassin.

"It has been over a year Tsuna, forget about it already." Mukuro said and now Tsuna knew he was hiding something, because Mukuro didn't call him in his first name only if he wanted to hid something from Tsuna.

"Could it be that you all are hiding something from me?" Tsuna asked and was saw that Mukuro winced. He was still fast enough to put his mask and pretend nothing happened.

"I have always something to hide from you Vongola." Mukuro said grinning. Tsuna sighed and shaked his head.

"I gotta go now and you should control them. You have been head of Vongola already five years." Mukuro said before disappearing.

"And that helps when you aren't listening to me." Tsuna muttered by himself. He sighed again and left. He was walking to his office when he saw Chrome. She was walking with Haru and Kyoko. He smiled to girls and girls smiled back even if little nervous. Tsuna decided to leave girls alone. He only waved them and and turned to his office.

Tsuna was walking to his office when he noticed that many servants were nervous. Something was wrong and he still didn't know what! He at least got in his office. He would look his reports and look for reason everyone behavior from there. He couldn't find one after hours searching. He decided it was time to work or Reborn would kill him. Reborn still visited even if he hadn't been Tsuna's teacher for about three years. Reborn had obviously get caught Tsuna's charm, even if Tsuna himself didn't know what others meant. He started reading newest reports again and thoroughly before signing them.

"Dame-Tsuna why face so long?" Tsuna was startled by voice but luckily didn't scream like he used to. Reborn would sometimes get that scream from Tsuna but this time Tsuna was expecting Reborn.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Tsuna said and heard click- sound. He knew what that meant. Leo had turned to gun.

"Don't lie to me Tsuna." Reborn said and pointed Leo at Tsuna. Tsuna sighed and turned to where Reborn was.

"Put Leo down Reborn. You won't be needing him. I can tell you what is wrong without threatening. Everyone is avoiding me and I don't know reason for that. You wouldn't have your hands in this?" Tsuna asked and his instinct flared alive. Reborn grinned to Tsuna who was glaring Reborn.

"Thought so." Tsuna said because Reborn's grin was enough prove to Tsuna.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tsuna. I'm not the the main cause of this at least not this time. But I may know reason why they are avoiding you." Reborn said grinning. Tsuna sighed and looked at the clock. It was getting late. He turned to look Reborn, who was looking him seriously.

"You aren't overworking right Tsuna? We don't want to send you to hospital because of that." Reborn said. Tsuna knows that even Reborn has his soft side, and he has showed that side to Tsuna. He had saw Hibari and Mukuro's soft sides more easily than Reborn's.

"Tenth" Hayato's voice could be heard from the other side of door.

"Come in." Tsuna called and signed again report.

"You're food is getting cold, you should come eat." Hayato said. Tsuna nodded because Reborn had come to looking for him because he hadn't eaten today. Reborn came next to him when Tsuna stand up. Reborn couldn't jump in his head because he was in seven years old body. And Reborn was obviously enjoying that he wasn't baby anymore.

Tsuna walked behind Hayato and he smiled him always when he turned to see Tsuna was following him. Tsuna instinct were telling him something but Tsuna didn't know what. Hayato moved away from door and let Tsuna to open it.

"SUPRISE!" Tsuna was startled when a herd of people were waiting him behind the door. He didn't understand what this was about. He was somebody a red cap which end had a white tassel. He saw at edge of room a spruce when Tsuna realized.

"Christmas…" Tsuna whispered and he was hugged every where. All his friends were hugging him.

"Merry Christmas Tsuna!" Takeshi yelled and hugged Tsuna.

"Merry Christmas Tsuna!" Haru and Kyoko said same time and hugged him before they kissed each of his cheeks. Tsuna blushed from it.

"Merry Christmas Tsuna!" Lambo yelled next to christmas tree and sprinted up Tsuna gift in hands and jumped his arms. Tsuna catched now 12- years old Lambo easily.

"Merry Christmas Vongola." Mukuro said suddenly next to Tsuna. Tsuna only smiled to him. Chrome came next to him and lifted Lambo from his hands.

"Merry Christmas Tsuna." Girl said and kissed his cheek. Tsuna smiled to Chrome and nodded to her. Hibari came behind him and ruffled his hair and nodded at Tsuna. Tsuna only laughed. Every guest came to say their Merry Christmas. Tsuna hugged many them example Enma and Yuni.

"Merry Christmas No good Tsuna." Reborn said next to Tsuna and grinned.

"Merry Christmas Reborn. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" Tsuna yelled which made everyone smile. Tsuna smiled and was sure this was his happiest Christmas even more so when his mom came behind doors carrying food.

Authors note: This is for KHR SECTRET SANTA 2014 FOR Precious-Little-Girl. Ihave no Beta so there can be mistakes in here. All mistakes are my own!


End file.
